


From This Moment

by suyari



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Spock meets James Tiberius Kirk, he is five standard years of age. Jim is 4.75 days old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From This Moment

The first time Spock meets James Tiberius Kirk, he is five standard years of age. Jim is 4.75 days old. Survivors of the Kelvin - including Jim and his mother Winona - have been taken aboard other passing vessels - all eight hundred of them - and each ship has passed through Vulcan on it’s way back to Earth. It is a most solemn occasion, and his father, Sarek, as Ambassador to Earth must attend every docking. His mother, Amanda, as an Earth native, chooses to accompany him. Spock - with no one left at home to see to him - is brought along.

He is immediately fascinated by the tiny bundle. This great and powerful symbol of Federation heroism, the Kelvin baby, and youngest son to selfless Captain George Kirk, is much smaller and less interactive than Spock had been expecting.

Winona Kirk accepts the mourning words, the praising words, the platitudes with grace. In her arms, ever present, is Jim.

When she sits, Jim rests in her lap, cradled close like the precious gift the entire Federation is currently proclaiming him to be. Spock is oddly reminded of a trophy, and does not find it an apt correlation. Jim is nothing like a trophy. He is small and pink, with barely any hair at all atop his oddly shaped head. His face is round and purses often as if someone had pressed the palm of their hand to it and squashed the delicate flesh. Over his eyes, his thin, glossy eyebrows shine like streaks of gold. And when he deigns to open his eyes they are the most startling shade of blue Spock has ever seen. His mother gasps and makes a comment. Winona responds, but Spock - in a very unVulcanlike manner - does not pay attention. He is drawn to those eyes, that for the briefest of moments peek out as bright as stars.

“Say hi, Jim,” Winona coos, startling Spock out of his amazement.

He is distressed to find he is standing so close to her his knees press into the fabric of the furniture. He pauses, awaiting a greeting, eyebrows drawing together slowly into a slight frown when there is no response.

“Spock,” his mother begins, her voice soothing and calm in the way she often pitches it when she is trying not to embarrass him with her humanness, while still seeking to explain something only she can comprehend. “Terran infants can’t communicate the way Vulcan infants do.” Her hand rests lightly against the small of his back, a gentle, encouraging presence. “He isn’t deliberately snubbing you, he just can’t greet you yet.”

Spock, still mostly perturbed, reaches out and touches Jim’s cheek. He is too young to meld, though his mother casts a quick, concerned look to his father, unsure. Sarek says nothing, but she calms after a moment regardless.

“Greetings, Jim,” Spock tells the infant.

He cannot be sure, as he has no experience in these matters, but he almost perceives a warmth from Jim, that lifts the corner of his mouth slightly. His mother leans into his back in lieu of a hug.


End file.
